Looking glass
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: BBxL songfic to lookinglass, By The Bithday Massacre please wasste about three minutes of your life reading. Thank you.


_Waiting as I'm wanting to_

_Speaking as I'm spoken to_

_Changing to your point of view_

_Fading as I follow you_

He was L's successor. He was nigh intelligent as the great detective and physically resembled him extremely well. It was Beyond Birthday's obligation, his duty, to become the next L.

_A boyish notion of false emotion_

_These words are spoken despite my love_

Beyond had loved L. And for a brief time L had loved him back until he had realized how inappropriate it was to be kissing his successor in the moonlight that spilled from the window into B's room. So he had started calling him Backup, said he didn't love him, and carried on with his grim duties as a sleuth.

_A fool's devotion, was set in motion_

_My eyes are open now._

B hated L when A died, hated how their love had withered away like the leaves and petals of a thorny rose. Both of them had pricked their fingers on that rose, and it had drawn blood.

Now he disguised, no became his nemesis L Lawliet. He opened his shinigami eyes to pick out the people fated to die on the appropriate day, to avoid taking innocent souls prematurely.

_It's a glass cage so I can't pretend_

_You hide beneath the physical_

He had been told all his life he was a successor of L, there was no pretending to be anything he wasn't. He had been locked up at Whammy's house where everyone was forced into the same mould, the bits and pieces of who they were being chipped away. They became more like L.

_I see it coming but I can't defend_

A had been so depressed he never wanted to be a detective, but that was his sorry fate. As he grew suicidal BB had watched the numbers above his head decrease day by day. Like the sands in an hourglass. Watching his best friend who was practically his brother's life fade away with nothing he could do to stop it.

_You cut so deep, my belief is gone my belief is gone, my belief is_

L had scarred all those at whammy's house they felt pressured, imperfect they no longer believed in themselves for who they were.

_Tell me what I want to say_

_Save me for another day_

_Break me; it's the game you play_

_Hate me as I turn away_

If a successor died, or ran away, or went insane, L could just get a new one. After all they were only pawns. That would take over the game when L died. Only imperfect replacements for the flawless Lawliet. It sicker Beyond and made bile creep up his throat and sting the back of his mouth. B turned away a life of living in someone else's shadow.

_A boyish notion of false emotion_

_These words are spoken despite my love_

_A fool's devotion was set in motion_

_My eyes are open now_

Their childish rivalry continued when Beyond slew another victim he tried to force away the love he had once felt but could't entirely stuff it away. Once, in the dark depths of the night a tear had actually dripped from Birthday's blood red eye, down his cheek leaving a salty wet trail. He hated L even more became he had loved him.

_It's a glass cage so I can't pretend_

_You hide beneath the physical_

He couldn't pretend, never totally dismiss the fact that he really had liked L. But he was trapped in his own hatred, his own grudge, and he couldn't break out.

_I see it coming but I can't defend_

Beyond Birthday knew he would die. It was all part of his suicidal plan to defeat L. To humiliate the one he had most respected. Still, the raven haired man wondered if L would miss him even the tiniest bit, and secretly hoped so.

_You cut so deep, my belief is gone_

_My belief is gone, my belief is gone_

_My belief is gone, my belief is_

L Lawliet had etched pain and wrath so deep into Beyond's heart it had burned it in permanently.

It's a glass cage so I can't pretend, you hide beneath the physical

I see it coming but I can't defend

Naomai Misora had saved Beyond from the death he craved. He had seen her break into the room and sprayed him with the fire extinguisher, though the man was in no position to stop her, seeing as he was burning up in flames.

When L had visited Beyond in the institution he had been sent to, due to his suicidal behavior he had been wearing a straitjacket. When L had apologized, and confessed his love still lingered, B had not been able to wipe the humiliating tears of regret and sorrow away, because his hands were tied behind his back. L Lawliet apologizing to him was like tearing open and old wound and pouring salt on it.

_You hide beneath the physical_

_I see it coming but I can't defend_

_You cut so deep, my belief is gone_

_My belief is gone, my belief is gone_

_My belief is gone_

The killer felt so hurt and hollow, though he could not help but smile, for reasons unknown to me.


End file.
